Production of solid polymer flake in a fluid requires downstream separation of the fluid from the polymer flake. Polymer degassing systems are known, but typically require the use of high volumes of nitrogen to remove the fluid, for example, hydrocarbons, from the solid polymer flake. Nitrogen gas quickly becomes saturated with hydrocarbons, which are typically a major component of the fluid in which the solid polymer flake is entrained. Because nitrogen becomes saturated so quickly, large volumes of nitrogen gas are required to effectively remove the fluid from the solid polymer flake. Further, additional separation processes are typically needed to separate the fluid from the nitrogen gas, so that the separated nitrogen and fluid can be recycled to the polymer production process. These processes add significant additional cost and complexity to the process.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for improved polymer degassing are needed.